


Better Half

by ATownInBlue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, hold on tight, implied BokuYukie, this ride is a wild one
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATownInBlue/pseuds/ATownInBlue
Summary: Cerita ini tentang dua insan yang terjebak keadaan, dengan menjadikan pernikahan sebagai pelarian. Tentang Bokuto Koutaro, Doktor muda yang putus asa setelah ditinggal menikah sang pujaan hati, dan Miya Atsumu, CEO start-up yang memilih untuk menikah karena lelah dengan tekanan sekitar.Jika sudah begini, dapatkah janji suci dipertahankan?
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Better Half

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update more regularly, okay? :"D

“Atsumu, buka dulu dong pintunya,” Koutaro memohon pada pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup rapat. Kamar suite yang telah didekorasi sedemikian rupa dengan berbagai macam bunga, seperti mempertanyakan keputus asaan yang tergambar jelas dari suara seorang Bokuto Kotaro.

Seseorang yang baru saja mengikat janji suci di altar dan merayakannya dengan sanak saudara beberapa jam yang lalu. Seseorang yang seharusnya dalam puncak euforia hari bahagianya.

Tapi disinilah ia, dahi menempel pada daun pintu yang bergeming. Menahan frustrasi sembari menggigit bibir, karena lelaki yang baru saja menyandang status sebagai suaminya kini mengunci diri di kamar mandi, setelah tertangkap basah menangis.

Pria bersurai abu itu menghela napas panjang dan menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding di sampingnya. “Atsumu, aku bakal tunggu kamu disini sampai kamu keluar, sampai pagi pun aku tunggu.”

Tidak ada jawaban. Koutaro mengacak rambutnya yang masih kaku dari sisa _hair spray_. Ia lelah, tapi ia tidak yakin dapat tidur malam itu.

Samar-samar Koutaro mendengar air mengalir di wastafel kamar mandi. Ia menegakkan punggungnya, berharap Atsumu segera menampakkan wajahnya.

Seperti terjawab doanya, kenop pintu kamar mandi memutar pelan. Koutaro langsung berdiri bagai tersengat listrik. Mati-matian ia menahan diri agar tidak membuka paksa dan menyeruak masuk.

Blonde yang ditunggunya akhirnya muncul dibalik pintu dengan mata nanar. Koutaro ingin sekali membawanya dalam pelukan. Tapi ia tahu itu bukan hal yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini.

“Kita ke kasur dulu, yuk?” Koutaro mengulurkan tangannya. Perlahan Atsumu menyambutnya.

Koutaro menuntun yang lebih muda dalam diam. Padahal kamar itu begitu besar, tapi napasnya terasa tercekat di tenggorokan.

Atsumu duduk di ujung kasur. Koutaro dengan segera berlutut dan menatap Atsumu. “Mau kasih tau aku, apa yang bikin kamu nangis?”

Atsumu hanya menatap buket bunga mawar yang ada di samping televisi, tidak menjawab.

“Atsumu,” Koutaro kembali pada nada putus asanya. “Aku bener-bener nggak tahu apa yang jadi beban pikiranmu. Tadi juga, pas kita keliling nyapa tamu, _I could see your eyes not smiling,”_

Atsumu berjengit mendengar kalimat terakhir Koutaro. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menatap Koutaro malam itu. Atsumu kemudian menunduk, menatap kedua tangannya yang saling bertaut.

“Aku... “ ucap Atsumu lambat, seperti ada yang menahan kata-katanya. “Aku makin yakin kalau pernikahan ini bukan untuk aku, Kou.”

Koutaro menghela napas panjang. “Kita udah bicarain ini berkali-kali, Atsumu, _it’s okay if you marry me just because you’re tired of what people say,_ kita cari jalan keluarnya, _we can make this work, together._ ”

“Tapi bukan aku yang ingin kamu nikahi, Kou.”

Koutaro terperanjat, matanya berkilat bingung.

“Yukie.” Ucap Atsumu pendek, cukup untuk membuat Koutaro membeku. “Aku lihat kamu nangis sambil lihat foto kalian berdua sehari sebelum kita dipingit.”

“Atsumu-“

“Sebenarnya, Kou,” potong Atsumu cepat. “Aku tahu aku nggak berhak bilang begini. Aku yang bilang ke kamu kalau aku nggak peduli kalau aku cuma jadi pengganti dia,”

Koutaro menatap gusar.

“Tapi waktu kita berdiri di altar tadi, akhirnya aku sadar, Kou, _we’re just gonna suffer in this relationship_.” Ucap Atsumu getir, air matanya kembali memenuhi pelupuknya. _“I told you,_ Kou, _I will never be ready for a relationship._ Dan kamu, Kou, _there’s no way we could make up your ten years with her._ ”

“Atsumu, _it’s not like that-_ ”

“ _It is like that,_ Kou.”

Koutaro menggigit bibirnya. “A, aku... kita harus gimana, Tsum?”

“Cerai.”

Mata Koutaro dipenuhi horor. “Enggak, Tsum, _not that._ ”

Atsumu meneteskan air mata. “ _Let’s split now when the wound is still shallow_ , Kou.”

Koutaro menggantung kepalanya rendah. Perlahan ia bangkit dan meremas bahu Atsumu. “Ini udah malam, kita sama-sama capek. Kita bicarain ini besok lagi, ya?”

Atsumu mengangguk, tanpa melihat ke arah Koutaro. “Aku tidur di sofa luar, kamu tidur disini aja.”

Sampai pintu menutup di belakang Koutaro, Atsumu tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari posisinya.

***

Koutaro membuka matanya. Ia tidak merasa ia baru saja bangun tidur. Ia tahu pikirannya tidak sedetik pun beristirahat. Ia beringsut bangkit, kemudian menyadari selimut yang melorot turun darinya. Koutaro mengerjap bingung, tidak merasa bahwa semalam ia tidur menggunakan selimut.

Perlahan, Koutaro dapat merasakan matanya memanas. Tangannya meremas selimut putih tak bersalah, mati-matian menahan tumpah air mata.

_What makes things go so wrong? Since when did it happen?_

Pertanyaan itu kembali berputar dibenak Koutaro. Akhirnya ia hanya menghela napas berat, beranjak, langkah gontainya membawanya ke toilet untuk membasuh wajahnya.

.

Koutaro kembali dari toilet mendapati sofa tempatnya menghabiskan malam tak lagi kosong. Atsumu duduk dengan segelas air hangat, menatap kosong. Matanya bengkak sisa semalam.

“Atsumu,”

Sang pemilik nama berjengit.

“Udah baikan?”

Atsumu hanya menggeleng lemah. Ia kemudian menyesap air di gelasnya. “ _I’m sorry, Kou, I just don’t think I can_.”

Koutaro menghela napas. Tangannya memijat tengkuknya, frustrasi.

“Sebulan.” Ucap Koutaro lemah. “Kalau setelah sebulan kamu masih merasa mau cerai, aku ikuti maumu.”

Atsumu terperanjat, tidak menyangka kalimat yang baru saja ia dengar. Namun tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengangguk. “Sebulan. Tiga puluh satu hari, enggak lebih.”

“Oke.” Jawab Koutaro, lega. “Syaratnya, kamu tetap makan dan tidur satu ranjang sama aku. Tenang aja, aku nggak akan sentuh sehelai pun rambut kamu.”

Atsumu terdiam. Ia terlihat berpikir keras, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mantap. “Deal.”

Koutaro hanya berharap, ia tidak terlalu terlambat untuk menyelamatkan kapal yang hampir tenggelam ini.


End file.
